What will happen to us?
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: OneShot. As the title said. What will happen to us? When friends have to go their separate ways after graduation. Read and Review!


Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song ('Graduation' by Vitamin C) I used from this fic because of this message.

What will happen to us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies

Paine: I'm just glad that this fan fiction is finally finished.

Reggae Shiko-tama: Hey! (whines) You know that I had a temporary case of writer's block. (Paine face becomes angrily contorted and starts bashing her in the head with her new huge sword).

I remember the days when we used to meet together at one of our homes. We used to sit around talk about our future careers and joke. Samantha would be a chemist, Clover would be model and I, well I couldn't think of anything but remaining a spy though. A large array of talents wasn't my game.

I never thought of us graduating and going our separate ways, I always thought that things would be the same.

I've realized now that is not the case. Samantha's already left Whoop. Clover is getting ready to audition for a cover on Vogue. All that we have left to keep us together is High School. But we'll soon be graduating and I really worry that our friendship will survive that. We'll have to go our separate ways; I truly fear that things will never be the same.

Samantha just called with her good news after graduation she's going straight to Alaska for an internship at Hex's Labs. Clover came up on the other line; she was rejected by Vogue but got accepted by Glamour (magazine). Then she tells me that she's decided to leave Whoop. That her new modeling career came first and that Jerry could easily find another recruit. I yelled and told her that the one we got to replace Samantha was luckily trained to be a back up Whoop agent too. She told me that Jerry would just have to get by and that she frankly can't stall her modeling career just because back up agents were in short supply. I wanted to yell that we've been out of backup agents for nearly a month. But instead I told her that I wished her good luck and asked both of them if we could meet one more time before graduation. But they simply laughed, claiming that I was loosing my optimist outlook. They claimed that we could meet anytime after that that separate careers wont affect our friendship like that. I'm saddened that I'm the only one who's realized how much it can.

I sit back after that call and start remembering when we first joined Whoop. When we first met, my first drivers test, the first time that Clover kicked a guys butt for cutting of a strand of her hair. Our perfect friendship was over that I had no doubt. There was no way that it could survive one friend being a secret agent, one traveling through the fashion world and the other being a busy chemist at some far off famous lab.

I remember when we used to talk all together on the phone. We'd speak of the future and each time at least one of us would be scared of being left alone. We'd laugh at that person (or each other) and tell her that none of us would let that happen and our friendship was eternal. We'd complain about our trials and problems in life but there always was one of us to tell the other everything was going to be all right.

I really hope that our friendship will survive. I'm worried about our different jobs but I'm worried about the miles. Samantha will be in Alaska, Clover will be mainly traveling between America and Europe (she's not ready to travel round the world yet) and as long as I don't have a mission I'll be in Beverly Hills almost all the time.

If we make the billions that we want, will we still feel the same about each other? Or will we start judging each other and drop our friends when they lose their big reputations or go broke. Will we still think about things the same way that we thought before? Will we still think that rebelling a little is cool? Will we decide to still keep contact? Or will we our separate ways. Will me go find new friends and decide that it's best that our friendship not grow but be replaced? I really don't know what to think. Except that Mandy will always be a snob. Well that doesn't really cheer me up very much. It's so annoying being the only one who's possibly thinking about this junk. I just don't know why I just can't stop thinking about it. Just move on and give this pessimism up.

How will our lives turn out! Will things ever be the same! I'm going crazy and I guess that I'm the only one to blame. I just can't take it not knowing the future but knowing that it will be different from the past. I wish that I could forget about this and go to a Café and relax. But without Clover and Samantha I know that I'll just get riled up again and suddenly all the came flooding back. All the stuff we did together in the past. I started to get angry then I started to cry. I just knew that everything would never be the same and that was not to me all right. I fell face down on the pillow as I really started to cry.

What if our friendship DIES! I'd never forgive myself, Oh God will everything ever be all right. I just hope that the others secretly feel the same way. Oh man, now that's a horrible thing to think and an even worse thing to say. I hope the others aren't going through this right now. It's too awful to worry about us. I know that wouldn't even wish his horrible thing on Mandy and I think that says enough.

At graduation I got a horrible surprise. Samantha was crying at the school gates, refusing to go inside. Clover was sitting in a corner by herself. She was sniffling and when I got closer her eyes were blood red. I had cried myself dry the afternoon before and resolved to go to graduation without puffy eyes and had used a secret recipe to make something to make me sleep all night. So I looked quite care free and fine while my friends finally showed how much they were tearing apart inside. What could I do but start crying as well. Samantha ran over to me and Clover came and took my hand and soon had me seated on that corner bench as well. I told them everything that I felt and my worries that made my eyes yesterday so undry. They suddenly laughed and hugged me and paced their red cheeks on tear streaked ones and said "Alex your not the only one" Samantha comfortingly said. "I feel the same, see I'm very scared for our friendship as well," Clover hoarsely said. We hugged each other and decided that we had to compromise. That we had to realize that we had to work had to make our friendship survive. We had to do better than just e-mail or make a phone call when one of had the time. If we did that our friendship would surely. Clover suddenly came up with a cool idea. That we must check our schedules every three months and plan at least on day when day that we can be together. It wouldn't matter if it was once a year and I had to admit that the idea sounded fair. Clover agreed but then I gave a sudden squeak and told them that I still had Jerry's random mission to worry about. Samantha suddenly made an evil grin and said "If Jerry gives us any problems we'll threat just like anyone else, kick his butt and spend a little time at Whoop then go shopping till our eyes start to droop." We all laughed as I finally started to feel cherry again inside. I realized that despite the miles that everything could be alright. We'd make new friends, but still try to keep our friendship alive as well. And if it doesn't work, well that's something for future events to decide. Right now I'm going to graduation with my best friends on each side.

As we sat together for graduation, we all glared at Mandy who had gotten Valedictorian. But maturity taught us not to say anything but congratulate everyone fairly as long as they did fairly (honestly) well. We clapped for her when she came to make her speech but got a surprise at the end. Mandy suddenly threw away her speech and ran crying to her friends. She cried and sobbed as she screamed about how it was so unfair that they decided to back out of modelling together and instead go to college so that they could get real jobs. How she was going to modelling all alone and that she'd miss them so much. They also got emotional and cried as well. Clover surprisingly went over and took Mandy back stage and came back nearly half an hour later and said with sadness and a sigh from herself. "Mandy's too emotional, she's decided not to walk and her friends have decided to not walk as well." She sighed and simply shook her head. We all sat together and cheered as each one of us went up to receive our diploma and a take a graduation picture as well. When I finally went for my diploma my eyes welled with tears, my eyes were overflowing as I took my picture but I didn't care. My job would take me away from Beverly Hills so much. What if when I married I'd be married to a guy from Japan and had to leave my home. I looked out at the crowd and smiled, I hoped that this memory will be forever etched in my mind. But even if I forgot, the feelings of this period will be forever be remembered as the same. I finally felt that I had a potentially happy future come what may.

I really hope that this is not goodbye. That the future will hold a lot of happy events in Beverly Hills my hometown. But even if doesn't the future I guess I'll have to nervously embrace because everything will happen, as it should come what may.

We've finally graduated and decided to celebrate at a nice burger joint nearby. We went alone no parents at our hide, it was hard to get rid of Samantha's Mom but we found out how. Don't ask because that is all a blur right now. I'm just thinking about us all together pushing out of my mind that this might be the last time that we're so happily together. I'll be staying in Beverly Hills unless I'm on a mission. Clover would be leaving America for Rome in two weeks so we still had time together. But soon Samantha became quite glum; she had to leave for Alaska early t Twelve-thirty a.m. tomorrow so she had little time left to be with us right now. She started to sniffle but we told her that we'd be all right. That we'd always be friends forever and that everything would be all right. But after she left Clover started to cry. I was able to comfort her quite all right. We planned all the time that we could spend together for the first week (the second week she'd have to start planning her travelling and payment with Glamour and her agent). When we parted ways I sighed. I decided that we might not be best friends or friends in the future. But there was one unchangeable fact. We were there for each other today and we are still best friends right now. That will never change no matter how the future changes our life somehow.

The End


End file.
